Luke fon Fabre VS Shulk
Luke VS Shulk is a What-If Deathbattle by Friendlysociopath featuring Luke from Tales of the Abyss and Shulk from Xenoblade. Shulk will have the Monado II. Description A battle between magical swordsman with the power to warp the base components of their universes. Interlude Whiz: Today we're pitting two magical swordsmen up against one another. Boomstick: It's an atomic match waiting to happen! Whiz: Luke fon Fabre from Tales of the Abyss. Boomstick: And Shulk from Xenoblade. Whiz: These two both are impressive swordsmen but more than that, both manipulate the base code of their universes to achieve fantastic results. Boomstick: He's Whiz and I'm Boomstick. Whiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, items, and abilities to figure out who would win a Deathbattle. Luke With this, I say goodbye to who I've been. Whiz: Some people are brought into this world thinking they're special. Boomstick: And then there's brats like Luke, what- a- dick. Whiz: Luke fon Fabre started off as... well he was an arrogant ass- no two ways about it. He was self-centered, lazy, and thought he was superior to everyone else. Boomstick: I hate him already. Whiz: In his defense, he's only 2 years old or so. Boomstick: Wait- what?! You can't tell me he can grow hair that long in 2 years?! Whiz: Well you see, Luke is a "Replica"- a clone of another person. That's why he has no memories of himself past a certain point- he just didn't exist then. The person he was cloned from, Asch, was the only person in the world that could make a Hyperresonance under his own power. Boomstick: Hyper-whatnow? Whiz: Luke's world is made up of "Fonons". They're types of energy responsible for sound and all matter in the universe. Each type relates to a certain element: Fire, Earth, Water, and so on. Originally it was thought there were only 6 Fonon types but a 7th type was discovered at some point. Boomstick: So Luke can see the future? Whiz: Oh no, all Luke can do is the Hyperresonance. This ability can be used in two ways: First and Second-Order. The First-Order Hyperresonance allows the user to tear apart and reconstruct Fonons as they please- Luke accidentally teleported early in the game using this, and later was forced to blow up the entire city when mind-controlled. The Second-Order Hyperresonance allows him to neutralize Fonons, he's used this to undo magical traps and even separate a spiritual force from another human being. Boomstick: So he can screw with other people's magic? Whiz: Apparently yes, he can. The First-Order Hyperresonance is nothing to sneeze at though. Jade Curtiss, one of the smartest people in the world, said that only 40% of a Hyperresonance destroyed the entire island of Hod during testing. Luke's first, unwilling use of the power destroyed Akzeriuth. And that was before he has the slightest bit of control over it. Boomstick: But it looked like it fell? Whiz: Yes, Luke's world is actually something of a shell- with a giant poison world underneath it. It's a Tales thing, they love multiple worlds coming together. Boomstick: Alright, I don't want to deal with Fonons anymore- tell me Luke has something else! Whiz: Seems we overstretched Boom's brain- alright then- we'll move onto Luke's swordplay and artes. Boomstick: THANK YOU! Whiz: Which also affect fonons and transform the battlefield to- Boomstick: ARGH! Whiz: Easy Boomstick, just clam yourself, go get your Wonder Woman plushie and relax. Now, Luke has been taught swordplay by various teachers: Guy, Van, and a great deal of real-life training as well. But his real talent is his artes- he can channel his energy into making his attacks extra-special, like channeling energy into his fist to knock his enemy backwards or causing a spire of stone to erupt from the ground. Boomstick: Okay- and those are fonons? Whiz: Yes. Boomstick: Okay- I think I get it now! Whiz: Really? Boomstick: Yeah- you could say I'm feeling it! Let's get on to Shulk! Shulk Xenoblade opening Boomstick: Now this guy is way more likable! Whiz: Shulk wields the mighty Monado- a powerful weapon that allows him to sense and manipulate 'Ether'. Boomstick: 'Ether' I'm just hearing things or... is this another weird element thing? Whiz: Yep. Ether is the basic building block of energy in the Xenoblade universe. The Monado in particular gives its wielder the ability to predict certain events and attacks by calculating the Ether involved- because it can see everywhere the Ether was, is, and will be. This ability isn't perfect, but it is very formidable in battle. Boomstick: Just so long as he's really feeling it? Whiz: You used that one already. Boomstick: But that was the past! And the past is also the present- and the future! So it's the same joke it was before- right? Whiz: I- uh- I- well... Boomstick: I did it! +1 for Boomstick! Whiz is stumped! Whiz: Anyways, Shulk can channel the Ether through his Monado- giving him access to potent attacks and defenses. He can seal the powers of others and defend from other special attacks. Boomstick: Not only that, he can make himself go even faster than normal- so he can see the future AND he can go fast! Whiz: With his ability to see incoming attacks, and his various methods of countering them, Shulk is an incredibly difficult opponent to defeat in a 1v1 battle. Boomstick: Hey Whiz- doesn't he eventually undo and the recreate the world? Whiz: Well, he gives those powers up immediately, and actually the Monado itself remade the world- not Shulk. So we're just going to stick him with the Monado II for this match to be safe. The Monado II being the version which allows Shulk to harm all life- it's a potent weapon that gives him the ability to lengthen the blade for surprise strikes of larger reach. Boomstick: With his ability to see into the future and packing abilities to deal with nearly any threat- Shulk is a formidable foe on the battlefield. As Whiz will demonstrate by seeing that in a second a pencil is going to bounce off of his face. Whiz: What- (WHACK) Boomstick: Well, guess Whiz can't see the future- that's a damn shame. Guess you weren't feeling it. Whiz: Is that the future part of your joke? Boomstick: Nope, this is. I'm really feeling it! Whiz: The combatants are set and the stats are locked in- which of these two world-altering swordsmen will take the victory? Boomstick: It's time for a DEATHBATTLE! Death Battle Shulk walks into an open room, the walls are all marble and a soft light fills the air. Bodies are scattered across the floor and Luke stands in the middle of them, eating a gummi to restore all of his vitality. Shulk: "What have you done?!" Luke looks up as Shulk steps forwards. Shulk: "All of these people, did you kill them all? For what?" Luke finishes his gummi and climbs to his feet. Luke: "Because I've decided- I'm a person- I matter! I care whether I die!" Shulk: "Is your life worth all of theirs? Are you truly so important?!" Luke looks down at the ground. Luke: "Maybe not," Luke looks back up at Shulk and draws his weapon, "but that's my burden to bear!" Shulk shakes his head. Shulk: "I can't let you go on like this." Shulk brings out the Monado II. Shulk: "Let's see what the future holds!" FIGHT Luke and Shulk charge one another, blades drawn. Luke leaps into the air and kicks downwards at Shulk. Shulk dodges to the side, cutting at Luke as he passes. Luke manages to block the strike but falls in a bad position as Shulk presses his advantage. The Monado II glows with dark Ether as Shulk stabs at Luke. Luke cries out as the Monado draws blood from his arm, leaving a bleeding wound. Luke plants his sword into the ground as Shulk attacks again. A shimmering shield of energy surrounds Luke, healing his injury. Shulk's Monado glows with green Ether as he sends a wave of energy at Luke. The wave hits Luke squarely and the field vanishes. Shulk channels dark blue Ether from his weapon into himself, launching himself at Luke at high speeds. Luke manages to block this blow, but Shulk follows up with several other attacks, each one pushing Luke further and further back. Shulk receives a vision of the room collapsing and immediately separates himself from Luke as Luke explodes with energy- the shockwave causing the pillars to shatter. Both of the two run towards a set of stairs that lead higher as the entrance they came in crumbles apart. Shulk is still riding his Monado Speed and reaches the top first, swinging at Luke as he attempts to follow. Luke blocks the blow, straining to push past Shulk. Luke suddenly gives up in his push, startling Shulk into pitching forwards as Luke jumps over him to reach the roof. Shulk spins around quickly as Luke takes the initiative again. Shulk envisions Luke's next attack and brings up a barrier as Luke punches at him with an energy-filled fist. Shulk grins, "Gotcha!" His grin fades as Luke merely empowers his next attack with flame, causing Shulk to create the shield again. Followed by another attack, then another, Luke constantly channeling energy and magic into his blows to keep Shulk creating shields. Shulk uses his visions to find an opening in Luke's attack pattern, jumping out and cutting Luke across the chest. Luke falls to his knees before he begins to glow. Shulk receives a vision of the entire building vanishing. Shulk: "What? STOP!" Shulk charges forwards to try and stop Luke as a wave of light blasts outwards, obscuring all sight. A look outside the temple as the light consumes it, the blast keeps growing and growing, covering trees and nearby ruins as well. Eventually the light fades, showing only a giant crater. In the center stands Luke, staring at the broken Monado II. Luke: "I'm sorry, but I have a promise to keep." K.O. Results Boomstick: How the hell did this come about? Whiz: This may be one of the closest matches we've ever done- the two go neck-and-neck for many moves, abilities, and even swordplay. Boomstick: Seriously, it came down to one thing! Whiz: Well two things: Shulk's Monado Shield can block a single talent attack, or a special signature move. Unfortunately for him, Tales characters like Luke channel energy into nearly every hit. This leaves Shulk very weak as he cannot spam his Monado's powers in the same fashion. The other is that, while Shulk gains visions of his enemies, someone like Luke who specializes in chaining attacks together to keep his opponent on defense is the perfect counter to someone who is a step ahead. Boomstick: That hypperresonance is nothing to sneeze at either- guess Luke was 'feeling it' more than Shulk. Whiz: The winner is Luke fon Fabre!Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Friendlysociopath Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015